Drive/Quotes
Carter: I just wanna apologize for the gag me and my friends at the food court did. I'm really sorry. Carter: I am truly sorry. We good? Carter: Hey, excuse me! I just wanna apologize, Sir… Beef Jerky…? Cop: It's "bee-YUHR-kee". Carter: Oh, come on! I can't be the first person who's made that mistake! Elizabeth: Hey, how's it goin'? Carter: I'm learning the actual names of the people who hate me… and the correct way to pronounce them, so… that's good. Elizabeth: Well, they preferred to slap you and your friends with an Obstruction of Justice charge. Consider yourself lucky. Elizabeth: Do these hurt? Crash: Yeah. Elizabeth: Good. Carter: Who's that? Elizabeth: That is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed piece of raw sewage. Carter! Just finish up here, okay? There's a lot more that we need to discuss. Carter: Oh, I do hope it's another list of things I've done wrong. Carter: I'm sorry, it was my idea. Random cop: I don't envy you. Having her for a mother? Carter: She's not my mom, she is the woman I have to live with until I find my real mom—which is hopefully before you guys find her. Random cop: To be honest, it's turned out to be a lot harder than we expected. Carter: Really? Random cop: 'Sides you? All we're got is a tipline with sitings from fifty different countries. Who even knows what she looks like now… or what her name is. Carter: Really? You have absolutely no idea? He nods. Random cop: Neither does the FBI. Carter: That makes me really happy… also really sad. But thank you. Elizabeth: Look, I know you've had to make some huge adjustments in your life, and your dad and I have tries to give you a long leash. Carter: I'm on a leash? Elizabeth: Well, you chwed through it. Carter: I am loving this dog analogy. Elizabeth: The point is, clearly we need to set some boundaries. Carter: Such as…? Elizabeth: Such as a curfew. Carter: Okay, pass. Next? Elizabeth: No, you don't get to pass. Carter: So, it's not enough that you're a cop, now you wanna throw in old-timey parent as well. Fine. What? You want me to check in with you if I'm out past midnight? Elizabeth: I was you home by 10pm. Carter: 'Kay, you have a sense of humor. Didn't know that about you. Elizabeth: And one minute later, I discontinue your phone service. Carter: You can't do that. Don't you need that to monitor my every move? Elizabeth: I don't enjoy being this person, but you have been making some really bad decisions lately, one that landed you in the hospital. Carter: Fine, but look: I am capable of learning my mistakes. Elizabeth: All I want is to be a good parent. Carter: Okay, well, I had one of those, so I know what it looks like. This isn't it. Carter: Do you know anyone of those cops, Gabe? Because they all seem like jerks. Gabe: Oh, you met Beef Jerky? Carter: I apologized to each of them—individually—but is Elizabeth happy? Nope. Gabe: No. Crash: It's because Elizabeth is only happy when shee's got a gun against your head telling you to kiss the wall. Crash: I would have come over to introduce myself, but I wasn't exactly mobile. Ofe: Here we go. Carter: Okay, you know how Elizabeth was with you at the police station? Well, she's also like that at home. Crash: Then, yeah. Yeah, you should go; I wouldn't want you to have to go through that, because the last thing you wanna do is make that woman angry. Carter: What? You said I had to be home by ten; you didn't say I couldn't have friends over. Gabe: Dude with the food! Perfect timing, man! Max: That was the first time you've ever been happy to see me. Taylor: How does she get away with that? Grant: Get away with what? Taylor: Wh-bringing people over—I mean, having a party. Grant: Are we not allowed to do that? Ofe: To the mall! Bird: What?! Ofe: No? Is that not our rallying cry? Really think it worked last time… know what? Never mind. Look, it was a metaphor. Carter: I don't really think of it as my place. I mean, the FBI does, but I don't. Carter: What? You never heard of the girl who came home safe and sound thirteen years ago? Max: Awh, man, did I just buy a bag of oregano? Crash: Out there in the real world, this is considered a basic life skill. David: He's a sociopath; you didn't tell me he was a sociopath. Crash: Hey, just because we come from different backgrounds doesn't mean I'm a socio— David: Get out of our house! Elizabeth: And you can never have anything to do with him again—ever! Do you understand me? Carter: Yeah. Yeah, I understand you. [To Crash] Well, it was really nice meeting you. Bye. Carter kisses Crash. Carter: Do you understand me? Carter: It's kind of weird, I guess. I mean, I never tought I'd get to meet my father, and… here you are. The only bad thing about you, of course, is that you come with Elizabeth. David: Notice how slow we are going home? 'Cause I don't wanna go. It feels… less like a home and more like a warzone. Carter: And you're negotiating a peace treaty? David: At least to seize fire? David: Your heart's still beating; hers stopped thirteen years ago. Carter: And… scene. David: I don't think I realized until just now how long it's been since anyone's listened to me. It's great having you home. Carter: 'Cept when I'm blowing the place up, right? David: Yeah, even then. Carter: Who's a bad boy? Gabe: Me… me. Taylor: There's not really a wrong way to mix. Elizabeth: Wow, this is nice. I've forgotten how peaceful it can be around here. Elizabeth: Max, why can't Carter go out with someone like you? Max: We did out out, we just worked better as friends with occasional benefi— Max pauses. Max: They're very occasional. [Clears throat.] Taylor: I think you have a future in spicing croutons. Max: Oh. Laughs. That's not a real job… is that a real job? Elizabeth: I really like Max. Taylor: Me, too. Elizabeth: Wonder if there's a way I can get them back together, Max and Carter. Taylor: I don't think she's gonna listen to you. Elizabeth: That's what I'm counting on. Kyle: Everyone suffers losses. It's how we handle them that says everything about a person. Carter: Best behavior, I promise. Carter: I'd be so excited if I ate red meat. Max: Hey, you eat croutons, though, right? Carter: Yes, Max, I eat croutons. Taylor: He helped me cook… Carter: I'm sorry, I can't—I can't do it. Carter: Come on, Max, it's fine. Just ignore her. It's what I do. David: So much for family dinner. Elizabeth: We can still enjoy it. I know I'm going to! Carter: He's sweet. You like him. Taylor: No. We've been through this. I'm not going through it again. When it comes to boys, you win. Carter: Thank you, Gabe. You've been such an amazing friend. Gabe: We bump that up a notch, it gets a little better. Crash: Look, I know I blew up my chance to get to know you, but at least my record's clean. Carter: Who said you blew it? Crash: Elizabeth. Carter: Exactly. Ofe: Dude, I'm sorry. You know Crash. This was inevitable. Gabe: No. I'm inevitable. I'm just not what she wants right now. Carter: I've been told a lot of lies—only lies, actually. Crash: All that matters is what you do from this point on… or at least that's what they told me when I aged out of my last detention center.